


Taking Care of Him

by Anonymous



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Lex is a good girlfriend, Little Ethan Green, Non-Sexual Age Play, agere, please don’t make sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Ethan feels small, who else could he call?
Relationships: Lex Foster & Ethan Green, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57
Collections: Anonymous





	Taking Care of Him

Lex loved her boyfriend more than anyone else in the world, Hannah being the only exception. She loved the way he could always make her laugh. She loved the way he always made time for her. She loved his curly brown hair, his beautiful green eyes, and his muscled arms. Everything. 

Ethan tried to keep that in mind as he dialed Lex’s number. He needed her. Or Mr. Houston. Someone who could be an adult. 

“Hey, babe,” she answered her phone on the first ring. “What’s up?”

Ethan almost cried at the sound of her voice. “L-Lexie…”

“What’s wrong?” She sounded concerned. “Ethan?”

“Need you here.”

“Are you hurt?”

“No. Need you here,” he repeated.

“Okay,” she agreed, softly. “I’ll be right over. Do you need anything?”

“No.”

She hung up and Ethan curled in on himself. His mom was out, at her boyfriend’s place getting high. She wouldn’t be back for a couple days. His dad was at some bar, and the bar didn’t close until two in the morning. He was alone.

He didn’t like being alone.

Ethan chewed on his sleeve as he began to cry. His jacket was too heavy, and his jeans were scratchy on his legs. He sobbed softly, hugging his old stuffed dog from Build-A-Bear tightly to his chest.

He felt littler than he had in a long time. His parents had been screaming at each other all night, and Ethan had slipped, hiding in his closet from three am until he heard the door slam twice, at around seven. 

He heard the door open and close quietly and knew it had to be Lex. “Ethan?”

He stayed where he was, under his blanket. She knew where he would be.

Sure enough, his bedroom door opened, and Lex Foster entered. “Ethan? Are you okay?”

Ethan shook his head, burying his face in his pillow. “No.”

He felt the bed dip down as she sat down on it. “What’s wrong?”

Ethan looked up, lip trembling. “You have to promise you won’t hate me.”

“I could never hate you,” she promised, rubbing his back. “You can tell me.”

“I-I do this thing, when I’m upset, and I wanna forget bad things,” he mumbled, sitting up. “It’s-it’s called age regression. I-I act like a lil kid. Helps me relax.”

Lex was silent for a second. “It helps you?”

“Mhm.”

“Okay,” she said. Her voice became more gentle. “How old are you?”

Ethan’s big side screamed in protest, but it didn’t matter. He smiled shyly, holding up four fingers. “Four.”

“Wow! That’s cool!” Lex frantically wracked her brain, trying to remember how she treated Hannah when she was four. “Why are you crying, baby?”

“Mommy and Daddy had a fight,” he whispered. “Loud.”

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that,” she said, reaching to wipe his tears with her thumb. “Would you like to come downstairs and do something fun?”

Ethan nodded. “Wanna change m’clothes first.”

“Do you need help?”

He didn’t answer, but she helped get him anyway, pulling off his leather jacket and shirt. He pointed to a fluffy sweater, one he’d bought on a whim a couple months before. He hadn’t worn it yet, but he wanted to. He also switched his jeans for a pair of sweatpants.

“You look cute, baby,” Lex told him. “C’mon, let’s go downstairs.”

Ethan gripped his dog in one hand and Lex’s hand in the other as she led him downstairs. 

“Wanna colour,” Ethan said softly. 

“Okay,” Lex agreed, tearing a couple pages of paper from her notebook and pouring her pencil crayons on the table. “What are you gonna colour?”

“It’s a surprise,” he said, curling his arm around it.

Lex smiled. Her boyfriend looked adorable, focusing all of his energy into colouring.

“Look!” he said, turning it around. “It’s us!”

It was messier than what Ethan usually drew, but it was cute. She was holding his hand and there were a bunch of red and pink hearts around them.

“Thank you, baby,” she cooed. “I love it.”

Lex loved her boyfriend. She loved him when he was big and swore and smoked. She loved him when he was small and wanted to watch Disney and cuddle. Lex loved every side of him and she knew she’d never stop.


End file.
